dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Spider (4e Monster)
Wolf Spider Wolf spiders are the archtypal hunting spiders, relying on their superior speed and eyesight to hunt their prey. |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+9 vs. AC; 1d10 + 3 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+9 vs. AC; 2d10 + 3 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+13 vs. AC; 1d10 + 4 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+13 vs. AC; 3d8 + 4 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+22 vs. AC; 2d8 + 6 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=poison |effect=+22 vs. AC; 4d8 + 4 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Wolf's Fang |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=poison |effect=+20 vs. Fortitude; 4d8 + 4 damage, and ongoing 10 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+32 vs. AC; 3d8 + 9 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=Standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=poison |effect=+32 vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Wolf's Fang |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=poison |effect=+30 vs. Fortitude; 5d10 + 9 damage, and ongoing 10 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Spiderbite |action=Standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=poison |effect=+30 vs. Fortitude; 4d10 + 9 damage, and ongoing 15 poison damage and the target is stunned (save ends both). }} Wolf Spider Tactics Wolf spiders use their high speed to their advantage, charging their prey and using bite to subdue it, relying on their high defenses to protect itself. When bloodied, the wolf spider uses lycosid speed to flee. Wolf Spider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Nature skill|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Wolf spiders are typically solitary hunters, relying in their great speed and deadly poison to bring down their prey. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (nature): Many wolf spiders are ambush predators, attacking their prey from silk-lined burrows. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though wolf spiders are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Encounter Groups Wolf spiders regard most creatures (even each other) as prey, though they may be found among other spiders or spiderkind. Level 6 Encounter (XP 1250) * 2 Lycosid Adults (level 6 soldier) * 1 Lesser Spider Swarm (level 6 brute) * 5 Spiderlings (level 1 minion) * 15 Spiders (level 1 minion) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 2 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 15 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 2 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 25 Category:Soldier Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Lycosidae Keyword Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind